The Lone Elf
by skywolfdragonYEAH
Summary: My third fic. it will consist of five parts, for all shrek movies. the fifth is for shrek the musical. it's about an elf, full of sadness, and hatred turned to loving and compassionate by another elf, and befriending the thing he hates most in life. R&R! Disclaimer: i don't own any Shrek characters, only my characters
1. Chapter 1

The Lone Elf

Chapter 1

** Hey, since I canceled that other fic, I started a new one. A Shrek fic, so…yeah. There will be five portions to this fic. For Shrek, Shrek Two, Shrek The Third, Shrek The Final Chapter, and Shrek The Musical. That last one is gonna be fun! Let the fallowing disclaimer count for the entire fic: I own nothing but the stuff I own! If you haven't seen any of these movies, then it's your own tuff luck not knowing what my stuff is. Enjoy!**

_Morning…another lonely day awaits. _My name is Sky Silvertip. I am tall, about six foot two with short white hair, even though I'm young. My ears are pointed, and my eyes are blue. I wear leather pants and shirt, assembled in patches. I live in a hole in the ground. If you haven't figured it out already, I'm an Elf. I live secretly within the provinces of Duloc, a kingdom ruled by the dwarf-like king, Farquad, though he technically isn't a king, since he has not yet married a princess. My friends used to call me Silver, but they were all shipped off to god knows where when Farquad came around. Now I live alone, hidden underground. I hunt for my food using my Elven Bow, but my chosen weapons are my two Elven Short Blades, though I never need them. Most know that elves are a warrior race, and are not to be trifled with. I start my day by getting out of bed and making breakfast. I had bread and herbal tea. After that I exit my hole through a secret tunnel, entering the enchanted forest. It's a nice place when Farquad's men aren't chasing fairytale creatures around. I have food to last, so I only bring my blades. I started my walk through the forest for exercise and enjoy the scenery, but I can hear a racket nearby.

"Four pieces of silver for the possessed toy. Next!" I hear, followed by a high pitched begging from something

I jog over to the edge of the clearing and gasp at what I see. Hundreds of Farquad's men dragging hundreds more of the fairytale things. People are turning them in! I see an old lady bring a muzzled donkey to a stand where a guard is.

"I've got a talking donkey!" she said

"Huh, that's good for ten shillings, if you can prove it," the guard said

I decided to move on, since it only hurt to see all this happening. I turned around, but then I heard a bunch a crashing sounds. I turned back around and the donkey was charging in my direction with about seven guards on his trail. I quickly leapt into a tree before I was spotted. I decided to pursue and make sure the donkey got away. I leaped from tree to tree, following them. I was about to jump out of the tree's to help the donkey, but I saw something big. Big, green, and obviously angry. But unafraid, the donkey hid behind it just in time for the guards to arrive. The guard in front pulled out a scroll.

"You there…ogre!" he said

"I," the ogre replied

"By the order of Lord Farquad, I am authorized to place you both under arrest and send you to a designated…relocation…facility," the guard said as the ogre got closer and the other guards ran without him knowing

"Oh really? You and what army?" he asked, smirking

The guard turned around and saw that his "army" was missing, and then ran screaming. I laughed on the inside. I decided to leave it be now, and returned to the clearing where all the creatures were being held. Upon arrival, I saw another elf being turned in. In elven life, we have the instinct to help our kind. All of us connected. So I reacted. I drew my blades and lunged out of the tree. I charged threw the crowd and cut the rope binding her wrists. I then kicked the guard running toward me, knocking him down, and grabbed the wrist of the elf I was helping. Together we ran back into the forest. I led the elf to my home, and we dove in. I lit the lamp and turned around to find the elf I saved was a girl.

"Hi, now that we're safe I can introduce myself. Sky Silvertip, but my friends call me Silver," I said

"Grace Fireheart, but most my friends just call me Grace. The ones that don't are dwarves, and they call me Hearty. Real comedians. Thanks for saving me back there," Grace replied

"No problem," I said, "so how'd they catch you?"

"My family was killed, and the hunter who killed them captured me and turned me in. He also took my Elven weapons to sell at the highest bid…so I'm defenseless," she replied

"What'd you use?" I asked

"A long sword"

Then I remembered something. The place I used to live, but had to abandon because Farquad's castle was so close…it has stashed weapons everywhere.

"I know where you could get a new one. The place I used to live was a wind tower near Farquad's castle, has weapons stashed everywhere. If they haven't raided it yet, I'll bet there's a long sword in there," I said

"Wouldn't that be a risky journey?" She asked

"Yeah, but it's still possible, and an elf without her weapon might as well be dead. You don't have much choice, and I'm not letting you go alone. You don't even know where it is" I answered

"I guess…so I guess we've got a journey in front of us. When do we leave?" She asked

"In the morning. We'd be too visible at night," I replied, "You can take the bed, I can sleep on the couch"

"You sure? I'm good with the couch, it's your bed" she said

"No, it's cool. Just get some rest" I replied, and then walked over to the couch

I unclipped my blades from my belt, and then took off my shirt. I put those items on the table beside the couch, then lain down and closed my eyes. But I could feel a pair of eyes on me.

"How'd you get those scars?" Grace asked

The question caused me to sit up. She was referring to the scars across my chest. I'd gotten them when I was very young, when something very bad happened to my family.

"I'd rather not say," I replied

She remained silent, thinking over what the correct response would be. After a short silence, she lay down in the bed and uttered a last "goodnight," before falling silent once again.

"Night," I replied, then lay back down and drifted off to sleep

I woke the next morning to the sound of footsteps outside the hole. They were heavy, and in no way knight. I then heard a familiar voice. That of an annoying talking donkey, followed by grumbling from another voice.

"Is it Farquad's men?" Grace asked

"No, but what's up there is dangerous. Stay down here, I'll see if they know where the hole is" I replied, then grabbed my dual blades and went to the hidden entrance

The ogre and donkey were walking by, the donkey talking so fast I couldn't understand him. They were heading in the direction of Farquad's castle, and acting like it was a natural stroll. They walked by the hole without even noticing.

"They aren't looking for us, but they're heading in the same direction we're going, so we better get a move on. Toss me my shirt and grab those two bags. They have food and water inside," I said

Grace did as told and tossed me my shirt. I put the elven cloth on and sheathed me blades. Grace walked over to me and handed me one of the bags, which I slung over my shoulder. **(Just imagine a one-strap back-pack.) **She slung her bag over her shoulder and we set off. Before leaving, I scanned the horizon for any knights or the ogre. I could see the ogre and donkey off in the distance, but they were too far to be a threat. No knights anywhere, so I deemed it safe.

"It's safe," I said, "come on. Let's go while the going is good"

"Ok"

We began the journey. It was about twenty five miles there, so it would be about three days to get there. As elves, we are a fast moving species. When traveling, we run, unless avoiding danger, which I was doing. The ogre was a definite threat, so we had to avoid him. It took all day to travel the first few miles, moving behind the ogre. The walking was silent, and slow. When we made camp, we basically did it the primitive way. We climbed a tree and folded down tree branches to make little nests. We then opened our bags and enjoyed bread, fruit, and rain water.

"Awe man!" I exclaimed, realizing I forgot to pack the best part of every meal

"What?" Grace asked

"I forgot the tuber root. It's the most delicious part of the meal!" I replied

"Silver, you are the strangest elf I've ever met," Grace said

"I get that a lot. My family was killed when I was very young, so I didn't have a very good example while growing up" I said, smiling

"What happened?" She asked

My smile faded. "I'd rather not talk about it. It involves how I got my scars…"

"Oh" She replied

We finished dinner in silence. When everything was put away, we lay down and went to sleep. But when I fell asleep, nightmares met me.

I was in a building…surrounded by fire. I could barely breathe. I was searching everywhere for someone. A particular person who a cared for since I was seven. I could hear my baby sister crying, screaming my name.

"Sky!"

I searched frantically through the burning building, and then tripped over something. When I looked, I saw the dead bodies of my parents. I was about to cry, but thought of my baby sister, and focused on getting to her. After a few more minutes, I heard her crying turn to screaming…screaming filled with fear. After three seconds of that, she fell silent. My heart stopped.

"No, Area! Make some noise, let me know where you are! Area!" I yelled. No reply.

I then heard something break behind me, and as I turned I saw the dark outline of something huge-

I woke suddenly, sweaty, screaming and falling. I hit the ground with a loud "thud" and had the air knocked from my lungs.

"Silver! Are you ok?" Grace asked as she rushed down the tree and to my side

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where are my blades?" I asked

Grace looked around for a moment, and then found them.

"Here," she said, handing them to me, along with my lunch bag.

"Thanks. How are you this mor-"

"Hey buddy, are you alright" I heard from behind me

I looked at grace, whose eyes were fixed on the object behind me, filled with fear. I knew exactly what she was looking at by the shadow on the ground. The ogre. I quickly got to my feet, spun around, and drew my swords. I pushed Grace behind me.

"Stay back!" I yelled

"Oh, come on, I's just wondering if you were ok" the ogre said, taking a few steps toward us

I lunged. I went to stab the creature, but it stepped to the side, so I turned to kick, but the ogre grabbed my leg and tossed me aside. My vision blurred as I hit the ground, and I heard Grace yell me name. I also heard some talking, and when I looked up, I saw Grace avoiding the swinging arms of the ogre while throwing futile blows to the ogres fat belly. But the ogre landed a shot, knocking her on her butt. As she looked up at the ogre in fear, the ogre let out a powerful roar, soon joined by her screaming. I quickly stood up, leaving my swords on the ground by accident and jumped on the ogres back. He struggled as he tried to get me off his back. He then started backing up quickly. I didn't know what he was planning, until the back of my head, torso, and legs hit a boulder. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When I woke, it was night. I was still leaning against the same boulder, and nearby there was a fire going. I could hear laughter from behind the boulder I was leaning against. I scanned the ground for my blades, but found no signs of them.

"When are you gonna let us go?" I heard Grace's voice, followed by laughter from a familiar ogre and talking donkey

I jumped into action, leaping over the boulder and rolling to the location of Grace. When I reached her, I twisted around to defend against the inevitable oncoming attack.

"Right now" I said in response to Grace's question, more aimed at the ogre, though, then her.

I looked down to the ground in an effort to find my blades, affectively finding them on the ground next to me. I picked them up and re-entered my defensive position.

"Silver, calm down…its fine" Grace said from behind me

"What are you talking about? They're holding us hostage!" I replied

"No we aren't! Where'd you get n da like that?" the donkey asked

"He's an ogre," I said, motioning to the ogre, "they need food, don't they?"

Anger took over the ogre's face. He took two steps toward me and raised his finger in my direction.

"Look, buddy, ogres aren't that bad! We are more than what people say!" He said

"Like onions!" the donkey said

"SHUT UP!" the ogre yelled

"Sorry"

The ogre turned his attention back on me.

"You shouldn't listen to those…fables!" he yelled

"I don't need to listen to the stories to know what ogres are all about!" I yelled

"And what makes your experience so certain?" he asked, lowering his voice to an angry whisper

I opened my mouth to respond, but froze. I didn't feel ready to go back in the memories…to relive that pain would be to die while living. With an angry grunt, I sheathed my blades and retreated into the nearby trees. I could hear Grace apologizing for my behavior. Then they started talking about traveling together, and after a few minutes, I heard Grace say that he'd go talk to me. I looked down from the branch I was perched on, hiding. He looked around, but couldn't find me.

"I won't travel with that thing. Not happening," I said, causing her to whip around and look at me

"They aren't that bad," she said, leaping up to the same branch as me, "And their names are Shrek and Donkey"

"I don't care…I'd be disgracing myself by befriending a creature so vexing, so vial" I replied

"Then don't befriend him. Just travel with him, then we won't have to deal with Farquad's knights" She said

I considered her words…and despised them because she was right. I nodded, feeling defeated. She then grabbed my hand and led me down the tree and back out to where the ogre-I mean "Shrek" and Donkey were now sitting by the fire. My arms were crossed as Grace let them know that I agreed to travel with them. Shrek didn't look too excited, but Donkey was ecstatic.

"The more the merrier on a road trip!" He said

"Yeah, whatever Donkey. We'll continue our traveling in the morning" Shrek said, then lay down and instantaneously started snoring

"Don't worry about him, he warms up eventually," Donkey said

"So will Silver, I hope" Grace said, glaring at me

"Whatever. Wake me when it's time to leave" I said, then lay on the ground and closed my eyes, slowly drifting into sleep

I woke to a bad smell. When I opened my eyes, I saw that to put out the fire, Donkey was urinating on it. I instantly shot off the ground, coughing and trying to get the smell out of my nose, making Grace, Donkey, and Shrek laugh. I sneered at them before grabbing my stuff and walking off in the direction we were traveling. Donkey was immediately blabbing out random stories which I quickly tuned out. My only goal was to get where I wanted to be. There were few reasons I decided to help Grace, but they were good reasons. She needed these weapons to survive, and the journey is something I personally needed in order to keep from going insane. I kept telling myself that as I traveled multiple feet from the group, staying ahead and away from that ogre.

"Hey silver, don't lose the group! You're the only one who knows where this wind tower is!" I heard Grace from behind me

"Keep up" I replied, not even looking back

We walked like this for hours, covering miles. We stopped once to eat lunch, but I ate in silence and solitude. It would be a dishonor to my family and their graves to eat or communicate with the ogre. After lunch, we continued our travels, until night once again fell. I slept by the fire with Grace next to me, while on the other side Donkey sat blabbing at Shrek about the time he was running from some guards or whatever else he was talking about. I quickly fell asleep, only to be met with the same unpleasant dream. I was running through the burning house, trying to find my screaming sister. My dream sped through up till the point that her voice was silenced, and the creatures were emerging from the smoke.

"Stay back!" I yelled

But this time, I was met with the laughter of the voice of Shrek. I saw his face emerge from the cloud of smoke, and I watched helplessly as he reached out and lifted me up. It was then that I woke, screaming and sweating. Everyone but Donkey had been woken up by the screaming, and they both were sitting beside me. On sight of Shrek, I jumped from my position on the ground, grabbing my blades in the process and aiming them at Shrek.

"You stay away from me!" I yelled as I backed away, moving into the grassy plain

"Silver, calm down!" Grace yelled

Without replying, I turned around and stormed off into the field, listening to Grace's voice getting weaker. I was alone until Grace followed me into the field, not followed by anyone.

"What is your problem?! What do you have against Shrek, and ogres?" she asked, clearly frustrated

"I told you, I don't like to talk about it" I replied

"I don't care anymore if you don't want to! Tell me right now, why you seem to hate Shrek so much, even though he's done nothing wrong. Tell me, now!" she commanded

"Because it was his kind that killed my family!" I screamed back, losing myself in my anger, and causing her jaw to drop

"It was ogre's who killed them in cold blood! I was little, and sleeping in bed, when fire's swept through the house. I searched for my parents, but they were already killed by the ogres. I listened to my sister's last pleas and cries before she was silenced by their hand. They killed everyone I cared about, and now I'm traveling with them for protection? What does that say about me?" I asked, more talking to myself than her

My knees gave out and I feel upon them, crying as I held on to my head. In my mind I was screaming for help. I felt so confused…so twisted around but I had no was to free my thoughts. I felt a pair of comforting arms wrap around me and embrace me in a hug.

"Who am I?" I asked myself out loud

There was no reply from anywhere in my head, nor from anyone who could have heard me say it.

"I don't know what to say…" Grace said

"I feel like my thought are entangled with something in my life, and I can't untangle. I'm stuck with these thoughts…and I don't know what to do" I replied

After a moment of silence, Grace said "Cut yourself free"

I pondered those words. Could I really stop myself from being so twisted, just by letting my past fall to the past?

"Silver, this isn't something I can help you with. You can only do this yourself" she said

These words caused my tears to cease. I stood from her grip, and somehow knew what she'd told me was true. I knew who I was, and knew that the past was in the past, and that it was time to move on.

"Call me…Sky"


End file.
